


Orange in Mission

by brasheril



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Conditioning, Control, Corruption, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent/Morality/Ethics, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Gray MC, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Mesmerism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Purification, Revenge/Vengeance, Romance, Seduction, Travel, War, suggestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasheril/pseuds/brasheril
Summary: Drifting Soul, Indomitable Heart, Unmatchable Mind, Boundless Body, Peerless Will.  Naruto is all of those, but what can you do when you're going to become the greatest ninja ever? Also it doesn't help that when you work at Ichiraku's as a ramen chef life throws all kind of things for you to deal with. Plus often dealing with memory loss is hard and tends to make you a little oblivious.A complete revamp of the series. Non-Linear chapters. If you want plot or if you want porn, either way you found your story.One Naruto unlike any other out there. Descriptions in great detail. Based on other fics.Chunnin Exams by point, Last Standing and Survival Mode.Review please.Join to talk and discuss ideas from the most varied fandoms: https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/ideauniv/info





	1. A QUICK LOOK AT THE PROTAGONIST

Stats: Uzumaki Naruto (12 Years Old ~ Post-Graduation) 

===>Physical:

Strength/Resistance - 140

Speed-Agility/Recovery - 140 

Stamina/Endurance - 160 

===>Mental:

Intelligence/Deduction – 200 (MAXED OUT) + LIMIT-BREAKER + CAP-REMOVER  (OVER THE BOUNDARY!)

Wisdom/Intuition - 160

Trickery/Wit – 200 (MAXED OUT) + LIMIT-BREAKER + CAP-REMOVER  (OVER THE BOUNDARY!)

===>Emotional:

Empathy - 150

Self-Control - 70

Motivation - 200

===>Spiritual:

Consciousness - 120

Values - 130

Bonding – 140

=> Willpower/Will: 200 (MAXED OUT) + LIMIT-BREAKER + CAP-REMOVER (OVER THE BOUNDARY!)

Luck - 45

 

ABILITIES - ?

JUTSUS/TECHNIQUES - ?

SKILLS - ? 

 

PERSONALITY:

  


Naruto is a fun-loving kind guy, he's always up for meeting new people and has an insane capacity of getting into random adventures due to his quirky character and a luck that moves like the tides. All is not sunshine though, he has a dark troubled past that tries to haunt him but isn't able to as he doesn’t allow it to, rather he embraces it knowing it made him who he is. He knows his flaws and does not shy away from them, always trying to be better than before. 

Going forward and never stopping  is one of his life  philosophies , keeping focused on his goals’ he is  but he does not forget to enjoy  the trip there as he journeys, no matter how far or close the objective is or how hard the path and long the way to it is, one needs to  look at the  scenery/view  around  oneself and smell the roses. 

The blonde also has the tendency to do whatever the hell he wants most of the time, chances of him following orders are slim to none, unless he actually considers you a friend and respects you. In a moral point of view he’s neither good nor evil, but he’s both chaotic and orderly, making him unpredictable to other people.

The knucklehead can seem to be an idiot some of the time – ok, most of the time – but that actually hides a  diamond in the rough. A combination of intelligence, wisdom and trickery that makes him a lethal opponent to underestimate. However only a few times these traits seem to show through and even less combined, such occasions only happening when it really caught his interest. 

He can a little hypocritical at times, a thing he admits to himself.  There’s no love lost between him and true stuck up assholes, not the ones who have redeeming. He hates  rapists with a passion and when  people think they are better than others or considers others inferior to them, unfortunately th e latter being one of the things in which he can be a hypocrite as he himself does this sometimes. He ’s got no love for  the villagers that often made their thoughts known on what they think of him, especially the ones who used actions rather than words. To the ones in the village that didn’t hate on him but that also didn’t help him in anyway, he’s indifferent to them.

He has two goals: to make a great village, even if it’s not the Leaf, and to become the greatest ninja ever. To the former, he planned to separate the good apples from the rotten ones after identifying the people that belonged to each group, so the contamination didn’t spread to the good ones, using lethal force preferably or if necessary and he dearly hoped it was just for some payback. He also entertained the thought of creating another new village far from the Leaf,  but left it at that .

Naruto has very few people dear to him and that he cares for, if it weren’t for them he’d raze the whole village to the ground, but because of these people as he didn’t want to make them sad and because there were still innocents out there, he would content himself in only burning to ashes the ones who deserved.

He loves challenges and fighting against skilled powerful foes. His time is divided between multiple things, a Ramen Chef at Ichiraku’s, a genin for the Leaf, a guide-slash-trainer for whom he deems worthy, a creator-inventor of all kind of things (which usually ties in to his and his students’ growth as a ninja) and a good-doing errant traveler Ronin which sold oddities and trinkets. Let it not be said that he wasn’t a busy man.

The blonde also has a dream of having a big family of his own and is willing to do almost anything and everything so could achieve it, even using some not-so-well approved and dubious methods.  As he has trust issues he is wary of losing the loyalty of the people dearest to his heart, so he underhandedly uses many distincts ways to earn and maintain it, especially if it also meant keeping his enemies in line and getting back at the people who have done him wrong in the past. However due to these ways, perhaps by some guilty, he does his best and try to compensate by helping the people on their goals and dreams as well as getting stronger, though that might also be because of him needing them in the future so they have to be useful.

With a deep love for his women and  his  girls,  Naruto loves conquering, seducing and making them fall in love with him over and over again in different ways and deeper each time. Roleplays, use of techniques, abilities, capacities, powers and skills being something really fixed on his repertoire, with his lovers. In contrast with that, he’s really oblivious to female’s feelings, often only knowing about them after he consciously acted and made an effort to gain their affections and then they telling him.

The blonde has a good sense of humor on top of his normal sunny disposition but at times he’s dead wicked and a bit of a sadist. All these things really adding up on top of his character, proving he liked  enjoying  life and  him s elf with his precious people;  and  working  hard  to his goals and  dream.


	2. The Chunnin Exams - Naruto (9) vs Yugito (2) - A Battle to remember

“Woah, that’s awesome! But don’t think you’ve won just yet, you’re not the only one who can do something like that." 

Naruto with a shout, expelled an unbelievable amount of chakra, pure one at that, from his body; the speed at which he did so was such that the blonde seemed to emit an explosion from his body. It coalesced around him covering many meters of the field, the ground under the chakra and the blonde cratered, cracked, shattered and arose in the air like it was levitating or floating, as if gravity didn’t exist or got reversed. Naruto seemingly flew into the air and from the mass around him a shape formed, a mix of a knight and samurai, except it had giant proportions, much bigger than the Nibi construct, a fair comparison would be Naruto’s as a human and Nibi’s as a household cat. As if noticing the more than significant different in size, Naruto’s construct seemed to lose size or condense to an an equal of Nibi’s.

All of this happened in the span of mere moments, from the initial explosive release to the setting of the size Naruto’s construct.

  


“ **War Lord Pure Version**.” The knucklehead announced the name of his technique and, from his place in the middle of the construct, extended his arms to the sides, forming a chakra blade longer than his height in each hand. His construct doing the same actions simultaneously as its master, unlike most other constructs which have a delay from the technique’s user actions to the construct’s. “You want a fight between giants, I’ll give you one.”

  


\----

insert awesome fight here ;)

\----

Stabbing Nibi and throwing her high into the air, Naruto created another pair of chakra arms under his War Lord and made them push/thrown his construct at the same time he took a jump for extra impulse. Dispersing his blades, Naruto united his hands above his head and from them a blade of infinite length, not unlike an energy beam, appeared, his construct following his actions did the same, only instead of dispersing his blades he simply merged them both, to which the same beam only much wider appeared. Arriving where his airborne opponent was, he went on to finish the battle.

  


“It’s over, Yugito. **War Execution**.” His construct seemed to duplicate even if occuping the same volume. Then came three slashes, first from the first construct, then from the blonde himself and lastly from the second construct, only the attacks seemed to pass through without giving any damage to Nibi’s construct or as if it wasn’t even there. Then the effects came, the feline construct seemed to simply disappear leaving Yugito falling down in the air knocked out. What had really happened was that each slash was actually comprised of innumerable ones, each one Naruto aiming to cut the connections between the chakra holding it together and to Yugito; with them cut the young woman suffered the backlash of the bonds snapping rendering her unconscious. Seeing this, the knucklehead dispelled his construct and reabsorbed his chakra as he took her in his arms bridal-style and descended slowly to the ground.

  


  


  



	3. The Chunnin Exams - Naruto vs Neji - Challenging Fate and Winning to Change It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many ways to defeat most Hyuuga by Uzumaki Naruto. Pride_Break, Choice_and_Destiny.

The next chapter is coming very soon my dear friends.


End file.
